User talk:Lost in Ferb-Land...
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Regarding the future in "Quantum Boogaloo"... page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 07:58, February 7, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' you do you have the authority to just go ahead and edit it. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 03:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ~ :is it just the HTML? that took me some getting used to, too. just look carefully for the incorrect lines and change them. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 04:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Chains on Me Edit Yeah, you're right. --Daisy56 01:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! How come your signiture isn't a link? Most users' sigs are automaticly linked to their page. I use 4 of these ~ for my signiture. ILovePhineasAndFerb 01:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why the link didn't work, your guess is as good as mine. Lost in Ferb-Land... 06:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You're the first to see my page besides me! Hey! What's up? I noticed you were the first person to visit my page! TY! Because of that, I'm gonna answer your question regarding if I drew that picture of an embarrassed Ferb. Heh heh. I WISH I drew that! I'm fully capable of drawing just like that. Just ask! I'll upload some of my sketches! Oh. Ferb (himself) wants to tell you something: "Hello, Lost in "Me"-Land. On behalf of Ferblover's account, she and I would like to thank you for being the first to view our page (I help her with it). Thanks again. BTW, have you seen Perry? -Ferb and Ferblover To Subscribe To subscribe to the Gazette, add your User talk page to the bottom of the list at Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Subscribers. The next time it gets sent out, you'll get a copy delivered to your door, er talk page. —Topher (talk) 05:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 ®